<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Drinks And Sour Thoughts by morrigan247</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895211">Sweet Drinks And Sour Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrigan247/pseuds/morrigan247'>morrigan247</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrigan247/pseuds/morrigan247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Snowbaz fluff with hurt/comfort elements.<br/>This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated :)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Drinks And Sour Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Snowbaz fluff with hurt/comfort elements.<br/>This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BAZ POV</strong>
</p><p>I open the door to our apartment, exhausted. Our apartment. The home I share with Simon. It's been more than a year since we got together but the thought still brings a smile to my face. You would think we'd be sick of living together, after being roommates for years. But I love waking up next to him, with his messy, golden curls splayed—</p><p><br/>
"Baz", he exclaims.</p><p><br/>
Was I seriously standing by the door dreaming about snow? Crowley, I'm going soft.</p><p>"Hello, love. You look excited." I say, with a raised eyebrow and a small smile."Baz, I made something for you, Go get changed, hurry up!" he says excitedly, pushing me towards our room. "All right, all right, I'm going, you numpty", I sneer halfheartedly.</p><p><br/>
I change hurriedly and find Simon in our kitchen, humming contentedly to himself while pouring something into a mug. He grins when he notices me and thrusts the mug into my hands. "One Pumpkin Mocha Breve, just the way you like it", he says, his eyes shining with excitement. "Taste!".</p><p><br/>
One look at his face and I know I'm going to relish it. After all, he made it for me. The drink is exactly how I like it, and it tastes like a candy bar, in Simon's words.</p><p><br/>
"Well?", he asks."Well— ", I drawl, "I love it, you nightmare" and softly, I add, "Thank you, Simon." while pulling him close and giving him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. He smiles and gently cups my face, leaning in to kiss me, but we are interrupted by a loud rumble coming from his stomach. He flushes a deep red and I grin.</p><p><br/>
"Hungry, Snow?" I tease. "Shut up, you prick" he mumbles, covering his face. I laugh again and ask, " Wanna order some takeout, love?" "Yes!", he exclaims, and cuddle and watch some TV", he adds excitedly."All right, come on ", I say, rolling my eyes good-naturedly.</p><p><br/>
<strong>SIMON POV</strong>
</p><p><br/>
He brings over our food and a blanket to share. We finish up, with me eating half of his food as well, and move to the couch. I wrap my wings around him and he rests his head against my chest, smiling. He laughs as I wrap my tail around his leg and scoots closer to me.</p><p><br/>
"Your laugh is cute" I mumble, abashedly. He blushes, must have fed on his way here, and buries his face into the crook of my neck.I pull the blanket closer to myself to get comfy and— " If you steal the blanket, I'm going to put my cold feet on you."</p><p>I laugh."I'm only half-joking", he threatens, but he's grinning up at me. I give him a quick, lingering kiss and move to pull away but he reaches up for more and soon enough we're pressed together, his hands running through my hair, me pushing up his shirt to feel his strong, chiselled torso, my tongue exploring his mouth, our limbs tangled.<br/>
I rub the pads of my thumbs against his skin and he moans into my mouth. It's perfect.</p><p>Until my tail ruins the moment. " Ow!", he yelps, as I whack him with my tail. I tense up and pull away.</p><p><br/>
<strong>BAZ POV</strong>
</p><p><br/>
I feel him tense up under my hands."I-I'm sorry—I didn't— I'm so, Baz, I'm sorry— "</p><p><br/>
I cut him off with a kiss, But I can feel him growing more and more anxious by the second.</p><p><br/>
<strong>SIMON POV</strong>
</p><p><br/>
I'm so stupid. Why would Baz want this? Why would he want me? I'm such a mess.</p><p><br/>
"B-Baz, I'm sorry, I'm not a mage, I- I'm useless, Baz. I'm a normal, I'm a freak, with wings and a cartoon devil's tail for fuck's sake. I'm a mess, Baz"</p><p><br/>
I don't have my magic anymore. All those mages were drawn to me because of my magic. Even Baz was drawn to my magic. Why would he want me now?<br/>
Tears are rolling down my face but I can't stop them.</p><p><br/>
"I don't have magic anymore Baz, I don't have the power you were drawn to. I'm not the chosen one, I'm—"</p><p><br/>
"Simon STOP. Please, just stop." Baz half yells.</p><p><br/>
<strong>BAZ POV</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Why does he put himself down so much? He still has so much to give. So much love, such kindness, such generosity. Even after losing so much, he's so full of life. I have to make him stop.</p><p><br/>
"Simon STOP. Please, just stop." I half yell.</p><p><br/>
"You are not a freak, Simon, you're a saviour. You sacrificed your magic to save the entire magickal community so don't you dare say you're useless. You may not have your magic, love, but you have me, and Bunce and we love you. I know it's not easy, and I may not always understand, but I'm always here. You never have to worry about me leaving, Simon. That's never going to happen."</p><p><br/>
"I love you. I always have". He looks at me with tear-filled eyes.</p><p><br/>
" When you had all that magic, you were the sun, and I was crashing into you. I'd wake up every morning and think, 'This will end in flames'. But now we have a life together. It may not always be perfect, but it's ours."</p><p><br/>
"B-But I'm a mess, and you're— " he says.</p><p><br/>
"I'm a mess too. We still match, love." I say with a smile." We'll figure this out. We'll figure life out, together."</p><p>"And as for not being the chosen one, I choose you."</p><p><br/>
"Baz" He whispers</p><p><br/>
"I choose you, Simon Snow." And I give him a long, slow kiss. " I love you, You magnificent nightmare."</p><p><br/>
<strong>SIMON POV</strong>
</p><p><br/>
I stay quiet for a while after that. He always knows how to pull me away from the edge and he's always here to help.</p><p><br/>
And I'm in love with him.I'm so in love with him that it hurts sometimes. But it also makes me happy. He makes me happy.So we'll work our way through this, and all the other obstacles life throws our way.</p><p><br/>
"I love you, Baz", I smile up at him, "Thank you." And then I kiss him senseless.</p><p><br/>
<strong>BAZ POV</strong>
</p><p>I always knew we would have our ups and downs. But we'll get through this, and everything else. I'm with the man I love. And he loves me.</p><p>Crowley, I'm living a charmed life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>